


Miss You

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Crying, Injured Nigel, M/M, Sex With Very Little Prep, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Nigel gets hurt in a shootout and comes to the one person who he knows will take care of him.Though it's been a year since the breakup, he needs to see his Star.





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shoegazerx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoegazerx/gifts).



>  
> 
> Nigel shivered against the shower wall, eyes closed and head hanging low as the first touch made him wince.
> 
> “You shouldn’t have come here,” Adam whispered, the warmth of the washcloth stinging as it was slid down Nigel’s back.
> 
> He opened his eyes and turned to look at Adam angrily. “You think I wanted to fucking come here?,” he spit water out, “Watch you and that asshole make fucking googly eyes at each other while I bleed out?”
> 
> Adam frowned, looking away, “He’s not here.”
> 
> Nigel moved to stand up straight and nearly collapsed, Adam quick to hold him upright. “You’re still dirty, and you…”
> 
> Nigel reached out to put his hand under Adam’s chin, “I’m always dirty, Star,” he ran his fingers along Adam’s skin, “It hasn’t been so long that you’ve forgotten, has it?”
> 
> Adam stared at him then, lip quivering and tight in a distressed line. “No.”
> 
> Nigel leaned in just as Adam leaned out, dropping the washcloth onto the shower tile floor.
> 
> “Star.”
> 
> Adam shook his head and Nigel held out his hand, “Baby I…”
> 
> Adam’s hands were balled up tight and he moaned, “Please don’t, just…”
> 
> Nigel moved to come out of the shower and fell, banging his head against the wall as he caught himself. Adam rushed over at the same time, arm already around his waist and close enough to touch.
> 
> It had been almost a year and Nigel had never forgotten what Adam wanting to kiss him looked like.
> 
> Their kiss was hard, bruising, and Nigel took the anger gladly. He clutched at Adam’s shoulders as he was pushed into the bathroom wall the pain in his side worth it as he was allowed to undress Adam just enough to thrust against him.
> 
> “Missed you,” he cried, lips pressed against Adam’s ear, “Missed you so much.”
> 
> Adam moved like he had little choice, dropping his pants entirely as he cried out, the shallow thrusts almost enough to drive Nigel to the edge.
> 
> “Nigel,” he breathed, “I…”
> 
> Nigel capture his mouth before he could say anything else, the rutting between them so close to being over he could almost weep, digging his nails into Adam’s back.
> 
> “Don’t,” he groaned, “Star, please. Don’t.”
> 
> Adam pulled back, cheeks flushed and beautiful, staring at Nigel like he couldn’t believe this was happening.
> 
> “Turn around.”
> 
> Nigel did as he was told, flat against the wall as he waited and heard Adam digging through a mountain of supplies till the familiar pop made his dick twitch.
> 
> “Fuck me,” he thrust against the wall, “Adam please just…”
> 
> Two fingers made him cry out in pain, thrusting back as Adam drilled in perfectly at his prostate like he’d memorized its location. Nigel closed his eyes tight, groaning and fucking back on every push inside and when he was ready to beg barely heard the wrapper before Adam slid into him.
> 
> The first time they’d done this had been on their third week anniversary, Adam on the bottom as Nigel rode him so enthusiastically they’d gotten complaints from the neighbors for the week following. They’d laughed and giggled at every single one, often trying to one up the performance for a month after.
> 
> Now was different.
> 
> Adam was clutching his hips so tight. digging in his nails as he fucked Nigel so hard Nigel prayed for bruises. He came with his teeth in Nigel’s neck, biting down what Nigel imagined were words he didn’t want to be heard.
> 
> He didn’t pull out, clutching tightly as he pulled back just enough to take Nigel’s cock in his hand and stroke him through, pressing kisses to each of Nigel’s favorite spots and whispering, “I missed you too,” which sent Nigel over the edge coming in Adam’s hand as he leaned back to press their lips together.
> 
> They stood there panting, shaking, and Nigel felt tears on his cheek.
> 
> “Four people,” Adam whispered, “Four people then and I…”
> 
> Nigel closed his eyes. “I could’ve fucking died in that firefight today, Star,” he turned and stared at Adam, “I could’ve died on the fucking street and you wouldn’t have known. I came here because…”
> 
> Adam’s eyes were filled with tears.
> 
> “You came here because you don’t have anyone else,” he shook his head, “And I do.”
> 
> Nigel clutched at his side, staring at Adam coldly. “Where is he then?”
> 
> Adam swallowed. “He’s not here.”
> 
> Nigel moved in and cornered Adam against the bathroom door, hand coming right to his cock and making Adam shiver. “Where is he?” He asked again, “Why is he not on the fucking receiving end?”
> 
> Adam closed his eyes.
> 
> “Nigel.”
> 
> Nigel pressed his lips to Adam’s and whispered, “When did he leave?”
> 
> Adam sighed, “Last night,” he grabbed Nigel’s neck and pulled him closer, “He couldn’t…”
> 
> Nigel grabbed him then, pulling Adam up into his arms, “You’re mine, you hear me? I don’t care what you think you know, what anyone else says, Star. You’re the only goddamn thing on this planet that can make me shine.”
> 
> Adam sobbed into his arms, “I missed you,” over and over again as Nigel turning them both back towards the shower.
> 
> This time he ran the cloth up and down Adam’s back, the shiver in the touch making them both sigh.
> 
> “Nigel,” Adam turned, “A lot has happened in a year.”
> 
> Nigel moved in close and touched his cheek, the warm water washing over them both as he whispered, “Yes,” he kissed Adam’s forehead, “It has.”
> 
> Adam hugged him tight and continued, “Lucas, he was…”
> 
> Nigel tensed, “Was?”
> 
> “Softer, quieter, and he wanted me to be…”
> 
> Nigel lifted Adam’s chin up with his hand and stared at him. “So you fucking left me for him because he was softer? You want a fucking soft thing to hold and fuck at night buy a goddamn teddy bear.”
> 
> Adam shook his head, “No, he was…he was safer than you, he’s never killed four people in broad daylight. He’s never broken someone’s nose over something so…”
> 
> Nigel let go, turning Adam abruptly. He started to trace a path down Adam’s back, slow and determined, ignoring any bit of shivering or moaning he got in return.
> 
> He then pressed Adam against the wall before he fell to his knees and pressed his tongue inside.
> 
> Adam cried out, pressing himself against the wall and canting his hips as he sought friction against his cock.
> 
> “Nigel,” his voice was strained as Nigel’s tongue drilled into him, “I can’t…,” The series of licks and thrusts continued, Adam’s moaning making even Nigel’s cock attempt to harden.
> 
> The sob of his release was a gift, Nigel continuing to tease Adam through as he heard, “Nigel,” over and over again.
> 
> He took his mouth away slowly, pressing kisses to each cheek as he pulled back and whispering, “You still taste so fucking sweet, darling,” standing up and turning Adam slowly.
> 
> There were tears on Adam’s cheeks, redness in his face as he pulled Nigel into another kiss that had them both shaking on contact.
> 
> When they pulled apart it was barely, foreheads pressed together as the now cooling shower spray washed over them.
> 
> “You want me to go?” Nigel asked, shivering as Adam’s fingers were suddenly on the marks left over by his doctoring. A near perfect job of sewing him up, no doubt coming apart after what they’d just done.
> 
> Adam dug his nails into Nigel’s side, making him groan.
> 
> “No,” he pressed a kiss to Nigel’s chin, nuzzling his way up towards his ear, “Please no.”
> 
> Nigel’s arms came around him tightly, trying not to ask another question though a million were floating through his thoughts.
> 
> One more needed answering, though he dreaded the response.
> 
> “Can I stay?”
> 
> Adam pressed a kiss to his cheek.
> 
> “Yes.”

 


End file.
